The Girl In The Bloody Tanktop
by WaywardPotterhead
Summary: While investigating a case in the small town of Smithfield, a mysterious 13 year old girl wearing a tank top coated in blood, falls out of their motel closet. :-0


**The Bloody Tank Top**

 **Friday, March 22, 2017. Smithfield, RI**

 _Re-cap? Ok._

 _Mysterious chick who we learn is an angel named Miya appeared in the bunker. Shes also Luci's daughter, and one of Cas's closest relatives. There was a dark necklace thing that possessed both Dean and Miya and turned them into a vessel for a crazy which BUT Miya crashed the car and smashed it, killing the witch. Unfortunately this turned Miya human. Then there was some creepy doll things that kidnapped Miya but her and Cas killed them so it's good. Oh yeah and just so you know Mary isn't in this universe. Enjoy!_

"I don't get it!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up over the piles and piles of books. "Well, try! 6 people have been found, all mangled and left with extreme traces of sulfur! It's gotta be demons…" Sam insisted. "But why? There's no evidence of a crossroads deal, or any other reason a demon might need to kill someone!" Miya noted. They all sighed and sat back in their chairs. They were sitting in the motel, with loads of research on a recent case. Suddenly, the closet door began to shake. "What the hell?" Miya, Sam and Dean turned towards the closet and watched as a 13 year old girl stumbled out. She had short brown hair and soft grey eyes. She wore only a black tank top and a pair of grey underpants, which were both coated in blood. "Worst. Day. Ever." She gasped before landing on her knees on the hard motel floor. The three of them quickly jumped from their seats and helped the girl off the ground.

"Hey, HEY! You ok?" Dean asked, lifting her up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine...wait." She paused and looked at Dean, then at Sam and then back at Dean. "You're Jensen Ackles! And you're Jared Padalecki! Wow, it's so great to meet you guys and I'm such a huge fan and...why do you look so confused?" She had noticed Sam and Dean's increasingly stunned expressions. "My name is Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean." Sam explained gesturing at Dean. "Ha, really funny guys. Look, I love the show and-" The girl screeched and jumped behind Dean. "No. They're really Sam and Dean. And yes, I'm really Cas. Now I'm gonna heal you and leave." Cas pressed her forehead and flashed a quick smile. "But-But you're not real! And why am I here if I was just there…" She stuttered. "Sam, Dean meet Cassandra Jones….Winchester. Your little sister from another dimension."

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Dean started, looking at Cas in disbelief. "Our parents were stuck in another dimension for 25 years, but it was really only 25 seconds here. While they were there they had a child and then abandoned her there, when they found a way to get back. And this girl who happens to be our sister grew up without them. And than suddenly she's back because...you don't know? And on top of that in the other dimension there's an extremely popular show about...us?" Cas nodded and tried to ignore Sam, Dean, Miya and Cassandra's unfaithful expressions. "Well that was meta." Cassandra noted. "Monsters and Angels and Demons and being related to the goddamn Winchesters! It's….AMAZING!" She jumped up and hugged them both as tight as she could. "CJ Winchester...awesome!" Dean winced at the word, knowing how much he uses it and realized this was really his little sister. "Oh shit, I don't have my bike...it's still home. Wait. I can't get home but where's my family? And my friends?" She asked worriedly. "Um...well they're still in the other dimension...they won't remember you. Ever. I'm sorry." Cas said sorrowfully. CJ's face fell. She tried to pretend she was ok and forced a smile. "Ok well, I least I can hunt, right?" Dean looked up anxiously and exchanged worried glances with Sam. "Maybe. Here." He said handing her a credit card. "Go spend some money on clothes and decorations and whater the hell you want." CJ smiled and skipped away happily.

"Sammy, we should just put her up for adoption. She's a kid for god's sake!" Dean argued, leaning against the cool wooden bookcase. Sam sighed and pushed the hair out of his face. The moonlight shone in from the window of the bunker, which they had zapped to with Cas. "I know, I don't want anything bad to happen to her either but she's probably safest with us." Dean rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed. "Fine." They slipped into CJ's new room, which she had already began decorating. She had bought some items while she was out including a Panic! At The Disco poster, a Ron Weasley action figure, loads of books, an iPhone 7 with a black and teal striped case, a telescope, lots of hair elastics, clothes (especially tank tops) and a laptop with a blue cover that had a cat on it.

Sam and Dean grinned as they walked in on CJ dancing around to "Sugar, We're going down." Sam laughed as Dean tapped his feet along to the music. CJ turned around, jumped a little and smiled. She leaned down and paused the music that was blasting from her phone and tossed her shoulder length hair to the side. "Hey. What's up?" She asked, taking a seat on the black and white bed. Sam looked eagerly at Dean and nodded, silently begging to tell CJ they wanted her to hunt with them. Dean shook his head but still smiled and nodded back. "Me and Dean have decided we want you to hunt with us." CJ jumped up and leaped onto Sam hugging him as tight as she could. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She shouted. She let go of Sam and proceeded to jump onto Dean and squeeze his face against her. "3...2...1" He pulled her off and chucked her onto the bed, where she exploded into a giggling mess.

CJ sat on top of the Impala and stared up at the sky trying to count the stars. She tugged on her earrings, which were small silver hoops that barely left her ear. Miya watched from a distance until she finally decided to walk up to CJ. "Hey." She smiled leaning against Baby with her. "Hey. Miya, right?" CJ giggled and tucked a tuft of hair behind her left ear. "Yeah. So, how are you? I mean, with the whole "Different Dimensions" thing?" She used her fingers to show the quotation marks and shrugged. "Um...better than I thought, honestly. I've always wanted an adventure...and here mine is." Miya titled her head to side and her smile faded. "It's dangerous here. With all the monsters and demons and angels after your brothers, you gotta be on your game." CJ grinned as an idea popped into her head. "Well, maybe I need a mentor...wanna practice in the gun range?" She asked. "Race ya there."

The two leaped off the Impala and sprinted around the bunker, laughing and teasing each other. CJ ran into the gun range, brought her hands to her knees and panted. She wheezed and giggled as Miya raced in after her. They collapsed on the floor and doubled over in laughter. "Slowpoke!" CJ managed to joke, gasping for air. They got up off the ground and grinned at each other. "What the heck? How can you be that fast you're like...12!" Miya laughed. "First of all, I'm thirteen and second of all, I ran Varsity cross country...I was...well to put it modestly...AMAZING." CJ winked and grabbed two of the shotguns. "I'm a little rusty…" Miya said, loading up her gun. She whipped around and shot the target. Headshot. "Or not." CJ laughed, lifting her gun. "Whoa, whoa! Do you want to shoot yourself!?" Miya shouted pulling the gun out of CJ's hands. "Well, I didn't plan to…" CJ said cautiously. "Here. You hold it like this." Miya showed CJ the correct handling and shot the target again. "Now you try." She handed the gun back and smiled as CJ correctly brought the gun to her face and shot the target. It was a shoulder hit. She swore under her breath, and shot again. Neck hit. This time she lifted the gun a little higher. Headshot. "BOOM!" She cried out, smacking the gun on the table and grinning. "Nice one!" MIya congratulated, high fiving her.

"I heard you and Blueberry shooting downstairs. Wanted some practice?" Sam asked plopping down on the living room couch. "Yeah...hey, I have a question." She wiped the dust off of the shelf and coughed. "Shoot." CJ sat down next to him and smiled softly. "Do you like Miya. I mean like-like her?" She asked looking at him curiously. Sam laughed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You mean, do I love her?" She nodded eagerly and waited for his answer. "Uh...well...don't judge me but….yeah. I kinda do." He blushed and tossed a pillow at CJ, who was grinning and trying to contain her excitement. "OH, I am so telling her! You guys would be like...the second best hunter couple!" Sam chuckled and turned towards her. "Who's the best?" CJ smiled evilly. "Dean and Cas." They exploded in laughter and started talking about their lives. Sam talked about Jess, CJ about her best friend, Lexi. They talked about pets, and siblings and pop culture and even secrets no one should ever know. "So dad's dead, mom was dead than was alive again and now is dead...again. What they didn't know was the whole time Miya stood outside the door listening. She finally mustered up the courage and knocked. CJ immediately turned towards Sam and grinned. "It's gotta be Miya!" She whispered eagerly. "Nows your chance to make a move! I'll sneak out through the window." She smiled and gave Sam two thumbs up, before leaping onto the table and scurrying out the window. As CJ disappeared into her bedroom, Sam smoothed out his flannel and took a deep breath. He anxiously made his way to the door and slowly grabbed the knob.

"Hey." Miya said as the door swung open to reveal a very nervous Sam. "Hi. Wanna come in?" He asked awkwardly, gesturing towards the room. "Yeah...sure." She followed him in and sat down on the large couch. "So...I heard you talking and I wanted to let you know I…" Miya breathed in and tried to force the words out of her mouth. "I-I-I" She stuttered. She opened her mouth to finish what she was saying but was interrupted as Sam lifted her off the couch and pressed his lips against hers. They collided and held the kiss for a very long time. Sam's kiss was soft and sweet, it almost tasted like candy, and Miya's kiss was gentle and refreshing like peppermint. Sam finally pulled away and tuck Miya's hair behind her ears. He giggled nervously and they began to kiss again. They kissed and laughed and talked all through the night.

"Are we a thing now?" Miya asked quietly, as Sam tightened his arm around her chest. They laid on the couch holding on to each other and occasionally adding a kiss. "I guess." He replied, matching her tone of serenity. In the room next door, they could hear CJ quietly cheering. They laughed and kissed again. "Think Dean will be jelly?" Sam asked. "Nope. He won't be." Dean answered for her walking into the room. "Sammy finally got a girlfriend again! Took him long enough, am I right Shortstacks?" He teased pushing on Miya's shoulder. CJ ran in and jumped into Dean's back. "WE DID IT DEAN! WE GOT THEM TOGETHER ISN'T THIS AMAZING!? WOOHOO!" She exclaimed holding on as Dean tried to fling her off his back. "Yeah I know, it's great! But can you get off of me." He gasped, trying to pull CJ's arms off of his neck. "Oh yeah, sorry." She laughed, letting go of him and dropping into the floor. "Can I cook a celebratory dinner?" She asked Dean, tugging on the end of his jacket. "You can cook?!" He murmured in shock. "Yeah...and well too! I'll make us a nice homemade meal!" Dean laughed and nodded in agreement. "Fine. Go." He pointed out the door and chuckled.

CJ beamed proudly as she nicely plated 4 bowls of spaghetti and meatballs with a sweet basil leaf on top. "Bon Appétit!" She exclaimed, placing each dish in front of Sam, then Dean and then Miya and finally in front of the empty seat meant for her. She tossed everyone a fork and a beer (except for her; she grabbed a soda for herself). They all began digging in at once. "Wow!" Dean laughed, shoveling the food into his mouth. "This is really good!" Sam smirked wiping sauce from the side of his mouth. "Where did you learn to cook?" CJ smiled and winked. "Thats a secret." She whispered, taking a sip of her soda and grinning. They all laughed. "So, recap? I am now stuck in "magic land" forever, Miya's human, Cas is not answering us and now Sam and Miya are a couple." CJ turned towards them and winked again. Miya kissed Sam's cheek and chuckled. "Cheers! To our new sister CJ and Sam and Miya's new relationship!" Dean said raising up his beer. "CHEERS!" They shouted clashing bottles with each other and laughing.

Leave a comment if you like these or if even if you read it! Feedback is always great. Thanks! :)


End file.
